Dark Lord Zaboeth
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60085 |no = 755 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 210 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 27 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 104, 109, 114 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 15, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 104, 109, 114 |bb_distribute = 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 12, 11, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An apparition which continued using the forbidden demon techniques that had brought despair to the world, attaining powers very similar to those of the gods'. Transcending death he made his ascent as king of the demons, turning himself against the world. Zaboeth led the demon race into numerous shrine raids, helping to diminish the gods' power for some time. However, most humans are unaware of this wicked demon's effect on the world. This unfamiliar part of history that humans have left in the shadows tells of the grand battles between the gods and the demons. |summon = If you are unaware, I shall tell you. You have chosen a future full of destruction. Mwa ha ha. |fusion = So you haven't noticed yet? Heh heh heh... Ignorance truly is bliss. |evolution = You dare awaken me? Heh heh, foolish being. I shall reward you with horror. | hp_base = 3903 |atk_base = 1193 |def_base = 1264 |rec_base = 1268 | hp_lord = 6105 |atk_lord = 1861 |def_lord = 1861 |rec_lord = 1554 | hp_anima = 6848 |rec_anima = 1356 |atk_breaker = 2059 |def_breaker = 1663 |atk_guardian = 1663 |def_guardian = 2059 |rec_guardian = 1455 |def_oracle = 1762 | hp_oracle = 5808 |rec_oracle = 1851 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Dark God Barrier |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Dark types & 25% boost to Atk for all Units |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Despair Hole |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & chance of inflicting a random status ailment |bbnote = 40% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Eternal Thirst |sbbdescription = 16 combo Dark powerful attack on all enemies, adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns and Def ignoring effect for 2 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 13 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60084 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}